


It's For the Sake of Art, Darling

by KillTheDirector



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Jim is an art student, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, fucking in paint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillTheDirector/pseuds/KillTheDirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"My knees will be absolutely</i>wrecked<i>after this is done." </i></p><p>Sebastian's flatmate is strange, especially Jim's habits of spreading his 'art shite' around the entire flat, staying up to paint at the most annoying hours of the day and listening to shitty American pop music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For the Sake of Art, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just me wanting Jim and Sebastian to fuck in paint.

The way Jim was hunched over the large drawing pad, hands and knees supporting his slight frame with arse up in the air and _for the love of Christ_ wiggling in time with the annoying pop music blaring out of the Irish student's ear buds, was obscene.

Sebastian glowered from over the top of his history book, knuckles of one hand clenched tightly around a highlighter with the effort of not just saying _fuck it_ and jumping his flatmate.

When he had answered the ad to split rent fees and food costs, it nearly seemed to good to be true. Arriving at the shoddy flat buildings and noting the graffiti staining one wall and kids running unattended, Sebastian had shrugged a shoulder and decided there were worse places to be.

Meeting Jim Moriarty was...strange. Sebastian had gone up to the door of 12C Conduit Street, fist posed to pound on the scarred and flimsy thing, pausing because he heard Rihanna's song _S &M_ blaring loudly. 

_Christ, who am I moving in with?_ Sebastian pounded on the door and the music stopped abruptly. He heard someone moving inside the flat, and when the door was wrenched open, the man standing behind it wasn't really what Sebastian was imagining. 

Dark eyes glowered up at the taller of the two while dark hair jutted out in odd angles along with a smear of red paint going over a pale cheek. "What do you want?" The Irish accented voice snapped, and Sebastian had to keep himself from snorting in amusement.

He pulled out the crumpled ad he had pulled off one of the university's cork-board and thrusted the paper at the short man. "Your ad." The Irish student tugged the paper away and scanned over it before letting out a little sigh.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that..." He muttered, moving away from the door and motioning for Sebastian to follow inside. 

Canvases slapped with paint dotted the living area; the floor was mostly taken up by one giant canvas with foot prints all over the thing. There seemed to be an inch of paint covering it, and when Sebastian glanced down at his new flatmate's bare feet, he noted that they were coated with red. "So...art student?" He asked, following the shorter male down the hall.

Amused dark brown eyes flashed over his flatmate's shoulder. "No," He said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Accounting majour." 

Sebastian snorted as Jim pointed out which room was his.

So after a few months of enduring Jim's strange habits of spreading his 'art shite' around the entire flat, staying up to paint at the most annoying hours of the day and listening to shitty American pop music, Sebastian was about ready to snap.

But then he began to notice that Jim looked pretty fucking good bent over a canvas or his huge drawing pad, arse wiggling in the air. It also didn't help that the Irish student would steal one (or two or three) of Sebastian's shirts (which were comically big on the skinny student), and whenever he was leaning over to swipe paint or graphite on whatever he felt like marking up at the time, the shirts would ride up and expose his ridiculously smooth skin.

Sebastian huffed out a long sigh of annoyance, shifting on the couch and watching his flatmate over the top of his book. Jim moved back to sit on his haunches, stretching his back languidly before releasing a slightly dirty moan. 

"My knees are going to be _wrecked_ by the end of this." He said, hopping up to stretch his legs. Sebastian grunted and scooted down on the couch, curling up his legs in order to hide the slight bulge in his pants. 

Jim was considering his painting, turning his head every which way like a bird. He flickered his gaze over at Sebastian, bottom lip perked out in a pout. "Come look at this and give me your opinion." He demanded sharply, causing another wave of arousal to surge through the history majour's body. 

Sebastian sucked in a breath, mentally counting down from five before standing. He walked over and looked down at the mess of reds and blacks which was only broken by a random slash of white; Sebastian's brows furrowed and he tilted his head much like Jim had done moments before. 

The artist tapped his red stained foot, arms crossed tightly before letting out a clipped "Well?" 

"S'good." Sebastian said with a shrug, looking up at Jim who tutted in annoyance and a snapped _I already know THAT_. "What do you want me to say? I'm not an artist so I can't really see the deeper meaning, Picasso." 

Jim snorted, rolling his eyes skyward before looming over his painting and glaring at it as if it were the bane of his existence. "It's too... _dead_." He groused, placing his hands on his narrow hips. Sebastian pretended not to watch the way Jim shifted his weight from one foot to the other, arse tantalizing in tight paint stained trousers. 

"Sucks to be you." Sebastian said with a shrug, tearing his gaze away from his flatmate and turning to gather up his school work. Probably best to do would be studying in his room. 

"Sebastian." The snap of Jim's voice caused him to stop in his tracks. The taller of the two turned, an eyebrow raised in question. Jim's mouth was pursed and in the darkening light, his eyes looked nearly black. "You're going to help me." His flatmate's mouth twisted into a little smirk; Sebastian clenched his jaw and he turned to face Jim fully.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked dryly, arms crossing in front of his chest. Jim hummed and sashayed up to him, thin hands clasped behind his back. The art student rolled up onto the tips of his toes, mouth hovering barely an inch over Sebastian's neck, causing him to freeze. 

"Take off your pants, we're going to fuck on my art piece." 

Jim gracefully stepped back, the damn little smirk still in place on his thin pink mouth. Sebastian gaped, eyes wide and blood rushing a bit too fast to his cock. Jim tutted softly when he didn't move and wound slender fingers through his belt loops to tug him forward. "Come now, darling, it's for the sake of _art_."

He was pulled over to the canvas, Jim walking backward and sliding his thin hands under the dark tee-shirt Sebastian had thrown on that morning. He blinked and snatched Jim's hands, receiving a little pout. "If we're doing this, we're doing it my way." Jim snorted, tugging his hands out of Sebastian's grasp and tapping him on the tip of his nose. 

"It's _my_ art project." Sebastian rolled his eyes and began to tug Jim's shirt ( _his_ shirt) over the shorter student's head. He leaned down and bit harshly at the juncture where neck met shoulder, and was granted the sound of a delighted gasp.

"Yeah, well you're using me like some sort of paint brush." Jim's fingers scraped down Sebastian's still clothed chest and moved to his pant's button. "So I at least get say in what happens." He could nearly feel Jim's eye roll, but he busied himself with biting and sucking the art student's throat. 

They moved quickly; Jim tugged Sebastian down onto the wet canvas, shucking those awfully tight pants in the same direction as the history student's shirt, climbing on top of the taller male and kissing roughly. Teeth and tongue clashed, and Sebastian flipped them so he was looming over Jim, eyes narrowed into a glare at the lazy and _smug_ smirk being thrown up at him. 

Jim wound a leg around Sebastian's middle, pushing away his pants with one foot while one hand twisted through the dog tags that hung between them. Sebastian growled and swatted his hand away, kissing and biting away the pout that formed over his flatmate's mouth. "Don't touch those." He huffed, slotting himself between Jim's spread legs. The art student hissed at the contact, twisting his body in order to push away his dark boxers. 

Sebastian blearily noticed that red and black paint was beginning to coat Jim's arms and hair; he absentmindedly lifted one hand that was keeping him suspended above the smaller of the two and considered the paint coating his palms before smearing it over Jim's chest. The art student squawked in protest but it soon turned into a purr of approval when Sebastian's hand drifted down to his cock. 

Jim leaned up, teeth sinking into Sebastian's shoulder before a hot tongue lazily swept over the mark. Sebastian hissed and twisted the art student's cock, earning a loud and shocked moan. "Not _fair_." Jim whined, thin hands scrambling down the length of the history student's body in order to tug away his boxers. Sebastian snickered against Jim's throat, but then hissed when the material from his underwear was pulled away and flesh met flesh. 

They rutted against each other lazily, hands twisting around cocks and stroking roughly. Jim hissed his pleasure against Sebastian's mouth, dark eyes opening in order to glare when he felt the smug smirk tilting up the history student's lips. Nails stained with paint scratched down Sebastian's chest and over his stomach, causing him to groan lowly and buck roughly against Jim's smaller body. 

Their thrusting began to grow a tad frenzied, hips snapping together as both felt their orgasms coming. Jim's fingers wound through Sebastian's hair as he tugged him into a sloppy kiss, tongue tracing every corner of the history student's mouth as they came with simultaneous moans. 

Sebastian rested his forehead against Jim's shoulder, sucking in a few breaths before rolling onto his back, wincing slightly at the way the canvas edge dug into his spine. Jim let his legs slide down against the canvas, heaving chest quickly calming before he moved onto his side to peer down at the history student. He looked considering for a moment before moving to stand, holding out a hand for Sebastian to grasp. 

They moved to look at the canvas; Jim hummed and walked around it, unashamed with his nudity and nearly preening when he caught Sebastian watching him. "Still a bit bland." He said lightly, tapping a finger against his chin and raising a brow. 

Sebastian nodded seriously, expression grave. "It is."

"I suppose we'll just have to try again and again until we get it right." The little wicked grin thrown his way caused one of Sebastian's own to spring up on his lips.

"I suppose we will."


End file.
